onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Durability
__TOC__ Description Durability is a parameter that weapons, armor and shields have that limits the amount of uses they have. Durability decreases as an item is used in their respective way. * Durability of weapons goes down by 1 every time you land a hit on anything with your weapon. * Durability of armor goes down by 1 when you are hit while wearing the armor. * Durability of shields goes down by 1 when you are hit while wearing the shield. Each weapon, armor and shield has a current and maximum durability. The current durability determines how many uses an item has left before it is destroyed. Meanwhile, maximum durability is the limit of how high durability can be on an item. Repairing an item beyond this value is not possible. When the item's current durability reaches 0, the item breaks and is lost forever. However, Weapons and Armor can be repaired with the use of a Scroll of Jerryrigging or a Scroll of Repair. Similarly, Shields can be repaired with the use of a Shield Repair Kit. Scrolls of Repair and Shield Repair Kits will restore 50 durability to their respective items. Scrolls of Jerryrigging repairs both your equipped Weapon and Armor to their maximum durability, but at the cost of greatly increasing the rate at which you use your durability. Durability Attrition Durability attrition is a stat that is given by certain enchantments. It modifies how quickly or slowly your item loses durability. It is possible to calculate the number of uses an item has per durability using the durability attrition stat. But first, we must understand two things: *Durability attrition stacks additively. For example, let's say an item has 5 minor Quality enchantments. Its overall durability attrition would be -50%. *Durability attrition has a limit of -90%. Reducing durability attrition past this point will make no difference. Sadly, this means that you can not make an item that has infinite uses. To actually calculate the numer of uses, use the formula below: Example: A weapon with 5 minor Quality enchantments This means that a weapon with -90% durability attrition can be used 10 times before it loses one durability which effectively multiplies its lifespan 10x. It is worth noting that an item at max durability will lose one durability on its first use. This is because the game rounds down the displayed current durability number. Tips Once you've finished enchanting an item, you would most likely want to keep it from being destroyed. Luckily, there are multiple ways to prolong an item's lifespan *Keep a spare weapon with you for dealing with weak mobs. There's no need to use your fully decked out +9 on a bat when you can one shot it with a Long Sword you found on the ground. *Use your party mates to attack item containers. If you attack an empty space while you're near an item container, your party mates will attack that item container. Unfortunately this doesn't work with Healer Dosey because she can't attack and King Victor because he only attacks what you've already attacked. *If you have no party mates, you can throw arrows at boxes. Wooden Boxes should break easy enough with this method. With sufficient strength, you can break the tougher boxes with this method. *As with the method above, you can use your party mates to fight regular enemies. Given that they're sufficiently levelled, your party mates should be able to take care of weaker mobs on their own. Just face away from the weaker mobs and attack and your party mates will do the rest. This comes with the added bonus of them taking hits for you if the enemy manages to get an attack off. *Do not fully enchant an item to +9. Leave it at +8 instead. After you've worn out your item and it's close to breaking, use a Scroll of Jerryrigging to refresh its durability. Right after that, use another enchantment item. Because the Jerryrigged enchantment will be at the bottom of the list, Jerryrigged will be the first enchantment to be replaced by your new enchantment. Refreshing the durability on a +9 requires a lot more work than on a +8, but it is possible.